


【山组】さようなら

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 鲛岛平静等待死亡来临。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【山组】さようなら

**Author's Note:**

> 智翔/OS  
> 拉郎：社长鲛岛零治X主播樱井翔。死神君413串场

夏日炎炎，鸣蝉声不断。  
  
炎阳将自身的热情洒遍大地，透过半遮半掩的百叶窗映照在室内的透明鱼缸，较高的温度让青鳉鱼在水中游动了一圈钻进装饰用的海草中避暑，不时吐出几个泡泡，升至水面处“啪”的一声，水泡破了。  
  
“我是死神。”  
  
413压下帽檐，微笑递出一张名片给到双手交叠放置在桌上，紧皱眉头紧盯他不放的鲛岛零治。  
  
这一次的将死之人意外对死亡看得沉稳，看来这次的任务很简单。  
  
怀着这样的想法，在鲛岛接过名片查看后413的笑容愈发诚恳，“恭喜您，鲛岛零治先生。您的名字被列入死亡预定者的名单中。如您所见，我是带领您走进另外一个世界的引导者。”  
  
鲛岛放下手中仿若孩童涂鸦的可笑名片，在413的目光下拿起内线电话拨通保安部，“喂，我的办公室进了精神病患者，两分钟内不将人赶走统统年终奖扣半。”  
  
413完全没有想到原先以为冷静稳定的鲛岛在他出现后说出的第一句话就是开口驱逐，惊讶使他整个人扑向桌面，双手盖在鲛岛来不及抽离而覆在座机上的手，扶稳了歪斜的礼帽，正打算开口企图与之谈判讲清楚时木门“砰”的一声被撞开，三四位安保人员紧张的闯了进来，然而映入眼帘的不是社长被挟持的模样，而是稳妥坐在真皮转椅上，手握住电话手柄怒意满满地模样。  
  
其中看似是经理穿着的安保人员上前几步，踌躇半晌开口道：“社长，您说的精神病患者在……哪个位置？”  
  
“你们——”看着他们确实一副看不见眼前毫无形象扑在桌上自称为死神的人，鲛岛震怒之余及时拉回了理智，站起身在原地踱了几步，长缓地呼吸几次，整理因着挣脱死神而有些皱褶的袖口，“来的速度不错，安保部今年每人年终奖多加0.5星，回去做自己的事情。”  
  
安保人员茫然彼此对视，不知该作何反应，安保部经理干咳几声将部下遣散后向鲛岛九十度鞠躬代表部员表示谢意，随后轻声带上门离开。  
  
“所以你真的是死神？”  
  
重新整理好自身的仪容，表现出的是没有任何弱点的鲛岛思索了半晌，看向安静站在鱼缸一侧一直僵持着笑容的413。  
  
“是的，请容许我再一次自我介绍，初次见面，我是死神413号，我来迎接您的。”  
  
“我还有多久的时间在这个世界上。”  
  
能将疑问含义的句子说成强硬的质问也是这位鲛岛先生的特质之一了吧，不过说话间不自觉噘起的嘴看起来真像小孩子。413的思绪在一瞬间发散，好脾气的没有计较打断了他讲话的鲛岛，跟一个将要离开这个世界的人计较是很没品德的事。  
  
413从内袋掏出特殊计时的怀表，按下怀表上凸起的地方指针开始走动，对上鲛岛不知为何突然有些焦躁不安与苦涩的眼神，“您从现在开始还有一天的时间，请在珍贵的时间里做完您所想要完成的事情吧，如有需要，在特殊时候我可以施以援手。”  
  
“知道了，”鲛岛看着413手中握着的怀表上显示的时间，并不能看出从哪个方面推测到他的死亡时间，沉默片刻后鲛岛拿起桌面上静置的智能手机，拇指停在通讯录的一个联系人上，眉头紧了又松，像是做出了最后决策，眼底划过一丝坚定，手指灵活的敲击着手机中的虚拟按键输入几句问候词，并要求对方今晚八时准时回家吃饭不许在电视台久待。  
  
发送成功。  
  
413悄悄挪动了脚步，偷瞥鲛岛咬着唇像高中约喜欢的女孩出来时纠结的表情与反复修改的措辞，发送成功后又焦躁不安地手指敲着木质的桌面发出杂乱的声音，看够了鲛岛短时间里变化多次的模样后自认为隐秘地抖着肩膀偷偷憋笑。  
  
“今晚不要跟着我。”  
  
“诶？您不在所剩的时间里做想要做的事情吗？有什么愿望需要实现的话我可以帮忙的哦。”  
  
“哈？就你这种看起来是新手的死神。”  
  
所以说，他从哪里看出来我是新手的？  
  
413纠起八字眉，歪头看着鲛岛拨打电话径直离开办公室的背影百思不得其解。  
  
“果然还是芝士海鲜烩饭吧，还有……扇贝沙拉啊。”想到昨晚樱井翔摊在沙发上叫嚷着想吃海鲜的可爱模样，鲛岛的目光柔和了些许。任性的将处理到一半的事情推给外出一会还未回来的村冲，鲛岛便回到家里洗了个澡，穿着米色毛衣与深色休闲裤，没有特意抹上发胶让较长的额发随意分开贴着脸颊，悠闲地推着购物车行走在超市中挑选晚上需要料理的材料，不经意间散发出的慵懒气息与休闲的打扮比之杂志上西装革履的模样要减龄许多。  
  
看在我都要离开的份上，村冲就不要冲我发脾气了吧。  
  
坐在柔软舒服的后座，鲛岛双手环抱着双膝蜷缩成一团看向窗外的风景，想到村冲回到公司后看到自己留在她办公桌上的字条怒气冲冲的样子就吓得抖了一抖。  
  
“石神，村冲找我的话就说我要跟翔ちゃん约会，不能打扰。”  
  
驾驶座上的石神挺直了身体，立马应道：“是！社长跟樱井さん的感情越来越好了啊。”  
  
鲛岛一想到被众多人喜欢的樱井翔是自己恋人，得意的挑了挑眉，道：“那当然了，翔ちゃん最喜欢我了。”  
  
“……是啊。”瞧着自家社长得意的鼻子都快翘上天，石神默默地咽下了差点脱口而出的吐槽专注开车。  
  
鲛岛将扇贝从锅中捞起放在冰水中搅拌静置一会儿再捞出与切好的蔬菜拌匀，装碟摆盘放在餐桌一侧。芝士海鲜烩饭也摆成了仿若高级餐厅料理的样子放在餐桌两边的中心位置，刚空运来的赤贝已经片成刺身放在餐桌中心位置。红酒早早斟在杯中，插在欧式烛台上的蜡烛幽幽燃着烛光。  
  
解下围裙挂在一旁的挂钩上，鲛岛换上上次樱井从巴黎出差采访给他挑的西装，只是头发依然没有做处理，乖巧的垂在脸的两侧。  
  
等到樱井带着一身疲倦打开房门踏入客厅看见的就是鲛岛双手交叠放在餐桌上，穿着衬衫和小马甲笑意满满看着他。昏黄的烛火和留声机中缠绵的音乐，以及恋人笑说欢迎回来的场景让樱井的脸顿时染上好看的红晕。  
  
“是不是很棒？”  
  
樱井圆润的大眼睛闪闪发亮，鲛岛顺着烛光看过去觉得就像天上闪烁的星星，见到恋人双唇微抿没有回答自己也没有其他动作心知这是被惊喜给弄得害羞了不能第一反应过来。  
  
鲛岛笑嘻嘻地迎了上去，脱下樱井西装外套时顺势抚摸了一把敏感的后腰，在人羞恼前将他按在餐椅上坐好，回到自己的座位双手捧腮，“翔ちゃん再害羞不说话我就吃掉你了哦。”  
  
“……你是变态社长吗？搞这么多花样是不是又把工作抛了一部分给村冲小姐了。”  
  
似是适应了今晚男子力满满的鲛岛又似是被鲛岛话语中的情欲给惊得马上回过神，樱井在鲛岛眼神的示意下拿起刀叉先吃了沙拉，虽说知道自家恋人的料理好吃但没想到从未在他面前做过的西式料理也这么好吃，不是美食评论家没法很好的表述出沙拉有多美味，但也好吃到他一口接着一口塞得双颊鼓鼓，就像一只屯粮的仓鼠在咀嚼食物。  
  
“唔，那也是因为想翔ちゃん想早点回来看到你，这样才能让我充满电量过完一天哦。”  
  
因着塞了一大勺烩饭在口中，鲛岛说话时也跟着黏黏糊糊，但突如其来的一句情话也足够让坐在对面的樱井噎到干咳几声，连忙喝下一杯红酒才缓过气来，瞪了眨巴着眼睛一脸无辜的鲛岛一眼。  
  
“村冲小姐说的零治性格耿直不会讨好恋人也不会说情话是假的吗？”  
  
鲛岛咽下食物，笑道：“诶，看来要给村冲扣这个月工资了，居然这样诋毁她的上司。我是不会说情话也不会讨好恋人哦，当初为了追翔ちゃん也是废了好大力气，翔ちゃん又不是不知道。但是因为喜欢你所以就要告诉你，村冲是这样告诉我的。”  
  
樱井好不容易觉得脸不再那么热了，这会却又觉得耳朵都要冒烟了。这人今晚是吃了蜂蜜还是吃了草莓大福，怎么那么甜。恨恨的咬了一块鱿鱼圈咀嚼，没有搭理看起来心情好到要上天的鲛岛，快速解决盘中的食物好去洗个澡，出了一天的汗，身上早就已经黏糊到让人无法忍受的地步了。  
  
鲛岛站在洗碗台前将最后一个盘子上的泡沫擦净放入洗碗消毒机中，樱井吃饱喝足已经跑到浴室舒服地泡澡。抽出一张纸巾擦干湿漉漉的双手，抬眼看向从樱井泡澡后就突然出现坐在餐桌上的413，“又来干什么，不是说起码今晚不要来打扰我了吗？”  
  
413拿起一支花瓶中插着的玫瑰，闻了闻“别生气别生气，不过没想到你的恋人是有名的主播君，很可爱嘛。”  
  
将餐桌椅摆正，完美的对称让鲛岛满意的点了点头“那是想当然的，所以在死前我要让他忘不掉我也没有办法找下一个恋人，要是我不在之后翔ちゃん却找了别人我会生气的让那个人活不下去。”  
  
看着理所当然说出恐怖话语的鲛岛，413咽了咽口水，这就是所谓的隐性黑化吗，不愧是进入世界排名的社长人物，“那么，你不怕死后你的酒店会被坏人接管打理，樱井さん过的不快乐吗？”  
  
鲛岛双手抱臂靠在料理台前，“不会，酒店那方面我已经留了一封定时发送的邮件，里面会将所有事情经过和需要注意事项都告诉村冲，村冲会接手社长这个职位，以村冲的性子最多日后在我墓前会骂我笨蛋。至于翔ちゃん……酒店部分股份早在确立关系没多久就转让了一部分在他那边，这个房子的名字也更改在他名下，所买的保险收益人都是翔ちゃん。不出意外的话翔ちゃん以后就算不做主播也会过得很好。”  
  
说到底也只是让樱井さん物质方面没有后顾之忧而已啊，让樱井さん在你离开后精神上受到打击出现意外又该怎么办。  
  
413默默腹诽着这种看似为恋人着想实则有多种隐患存在的做法，觉得谈个恋爱真是麻烦。  
  
像是看出413的疑问，鲛岛叹了口气不满地噘嘴道：“没办法，之前村冲说过要是翔ちゃん不喜欢我怎么办，我就设想了下觉得会很不舒服，有种想将翔ちゃん关起来的冲动，所以还是要让翔ちゃん想着我生活。”  
  
“……樱井さん知道你这种想法吗？”  
  
“没有，所以在明天之前不要再来打扰我们。”  
  
捡起413惊吓间没有拿稳掉在地上的玫瑰，随手扔进垃圾桶。听到楼上恋人的呼唤鲛岛瞥了眼化作乌鸦离开的413，上楼后推来卧室门看到自家恋人松松垮垮的穿着浴袍坐在床中央，身上还带着浴室的水汽和沐浴露的味道，笑着给自己抛了一个媚眼，修长的手指将浴袍撩到大腿上方。  
  
面对恋人的诱惑哪里有人能够抵抗得住，鲛岛呼吸一窒，觉得一团欲火涌向下身，抽出皮带扔在一边，随后狠狠将人压在身下率先抚摸大腿根处，抚摸的动作一顿，鲛岛看向咬唇侧过头不看自己的樱井，“翔ちゃん居然不穿内裤，好色情。”  
  
樱井伸腿摩擦鲛岛小腹处明显隆起的那一团让他又爱又恨的物体，双手搂住鲛岛的脖颈将人上身压下，带动着对方继续在大腿根部处游离的手，“怎么，社长不喜欢？”  
  
“不，我很喜欢。”  
  
一手撩拨着身下人敏感的位置，一手压住作乱的腿，鲛岛俯身亲吻那双性感的嘴唇，热情的勾勒住对方的舌头缠绵吮吸。知道恋人会在这种事情还是没能放开，体贴的关上床头灯，褪下已经不能遮挡樱井任何部位的浴袍扔下床。  
  
“等等……唔……零治还要……”  
  
“好的，樱井主播。”  
  
翌日，尽职的樱井主播忍着腰处隐隐的酸痛照常早起，想着昨晚撩拨的太过厉害让鲛岛兽性大发刹不住车，一手揉着腰一手接过鲛岛系好的便当盒。  
  
“笨蛋零治，我先出门了。”  
  
鲛岛站在客厅的镜子前穿好西装，对着映照在镜内的樱井笑了笑，说道：“翔ちゃん，さようなら。”  
  
樱井无奈拍了下鲛岛的脑袋，挥了挥手出门，“笨蛋，是バイバイ吧。”  
  
“鲛岛さん还真坏啊。”  
  
413双手背后，看着擦肩而过离开的樱井，鲛岛这样似有似无给了提示的行为事后樱井さん要是串联起来会气死的吧。  
  
“走吧。”  
  
系上袖扣，鲛岛上车后瞥了眼坐在身侧好奇摸着车子的413没在理会，直接闭目养神，村冲原先想对鲛岛说教一番将工作直接推给下属的行为但是看到鲛岛眼下的黑眼圈默默咽了回去，安静坐在副驾上听着石神放的抒情纯音乐。  
  
“那么，社长请一路小心。”  
  
村冲将行李及驾照一类贵重物品给到鲛岛，虽然不解为什么鲛岛会突然给自己来一出休假理由，还没有携带樱井。但这种过于隐私的问题也没好问出口，只能反复确认好公司的事宜再送鲛岛上飞机。  
  
“村冲，鲛岛酒店拜托你了啊，翔ちゃん也帮忙照看下。”  
  
村冲疑惑的点了点头，目送鲛岛登机。  
  
鲛岛顺着登机牌上的数字找到位置坐下，从口袋拿出手机点亮屏幕，映入眼帘的是不知何时偷拍的樱井的睡颜照，指腹摩挲着冰凉的屏幕，看着即使在睡梦中也笑着的樱井不禁跟着扬起嘴角。  
  
飞机行驶不过半个小时，震耳欲聋的爆破声响起，随之是扑面而来的火焰和顺着气压飞来的机体碎片。  
  
原来我是这样死的啊。  
  
鲛岛意识消散的前一刻，悠哉的想着这样死去就不用让翔ちゃん看到死后面容难看的自己，那么一点都不帅气。  
  
翔ちゃん，さようなら。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
